


Teach Me a Lesson

by StoneColdWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Beginner BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Chains, Dominant Widowmaker, Edgeplay, F/F, Impact Play, Kissing, Knifeplay, Leather, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Nudity, Oh God Yes, Orgasm, Overwatch - Freeform, Riding Crops, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, Spanking, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneColdWriter/pseuds/StoneColdWriter
Summary: Widowmaker has to teach Sombra a lesson in her own Widow way.





	Teach Me a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> My first somewhat BDSM story. Did a lot of research... so sorry if this isn't entirely accurate. I tried. A little short but I think it's a good start.

Sombra always had a gift with technology. Growing up on the streets definitely gave her a lot of free time to hone her skills in computer hacking and cryptography. Sombra could always dig up dirt on anyone ranging to an established business figure to a preschool teacher. No information is worth trash when it can be used to her advantage. Of course, Sombra was always motivated through personal gain, but there were also some benefits working with, not for, Talon.

This mission was simple. No different from any others. Get into an Overwatch base, acquire the information, and get out. No major agents were supposed to be on the site, just some grunts. Simple enough. Sombra was more than capable of handling herself but still preferred to avoid confrontation. The reinstatement of Overwatch had proven to be a thorn in Talon’s side, and a stick up Reaper’s ass. Ever since Overwatch members have been making appearances, Reaper had been adding one extra “die” to his morning coffee. If Reaper was in a bad mood, then everyone was in a bad mood.

_Hack into the data storage in the control room and place a bug that would send updates to Talon on Overwatch agents. Again, simple enough,_ Sombra said to herself, viewing a map of the building.

Infiltrating the base was as easy as tying a shoe. The grunts were unorganized and had no consistent walking pattern around the base. She easily cloaked herself and threw her translocator on the roof. She was small enough to slip through the ventilation system of the base without revealing her location. Sombra always enjoyed her solo missions, as rare as they came. The inner council of Talon preferred to have two agents on a mission. Understandable, but Sombra preferred to work alone.

She continued to follow the system to the control room, passing over some conference rooms and a cafeteria.

“Alright… smash or pass… Pharah?”  Sombra overheard a conversation as she crept over a break room. She peaked through the vent, trying to find the members of this juicy conversation.

“You know I’m gay, right?” a young man sitting down at a table said, raising a mug of coffee to his lips. There was another man, slightly older, sitting across from him munching on a donut.

“So? You have to know when to appreciate the human figure regardless of what you’re into. Except for Winston, that’s just wrong.” The older man said, leaning back in his chair, tempting gravity to completely slam the chair to the ground.

“And I sometimes wonder why you’re still single,” the younger man sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Okay then let me ask you this, smash or pass Lúcio Correia?”

“Definitely smash. Can you imagine the kind of music he would play during sex?”

“What makes you think he’ll have music for that?”

“He’s a DJ, you idiot, if his music can regenerate health and increase agility, there’s nothing saying that he doesn’t have anything for sex.”

Sombra snickered to herself, she would stay to listen, but there was work to be done. She managed to find her way to the control room. Quietly unlatching the vent grate, she dropped to the floor surrounded by the blueish light of holo screens. Now the real fun begins. Quickly typing in commands to the computer she was able to find classified information on the active Overwatch agents. This will do. With great skill, Sombra was able to plant the bug into the system. Talon should be receiving access to the files in no less than an hour.

Mission successful.

Just as Sombra was deleting any trace of her being here, something caught her eye. A file titled “Talon Leadership”. Now hold on a second, what juicy information could this file contain? There was a strong chance that the folder contained information that Sombra was already aware of. However, if there was something in that file that could be used as black mail if the situation arises, she could never forgive herself. Always leave yourself a back door.

With her clawed glove, she picked the file from the holo screen. This can be very useful. And with a small boop on the file, it was moved to her own personal data base, patiently waiting to reveal all its secrets to her. New wave of energy spread over her. How exciting for her to get a little bonus on this solo mission. Now double checking to make sure that she left no trace, she turned around ready to make her way out of the control room.

Only to be blocked by a tall slender woman with pale blue skin and gold piercing eyes.

Startled, Sombra jumped back, inhaling sharply. “Mierda! What are you doing here, Araña?” Sombra was shocked to see the assassin standing here in front of her, she thought this was a solo mission that she was more than qualified for.

Widowmaker only let out a low chuckle. “Don’t worry about that.” Widowmaker lifted her rifle and smacked the end of it right into Sombra’s face, knocking her out cold.

\--

Sombra was rudely awaken by cold water being splashed on her face. She was quickly greeted by a pounding headache and incredible amount of pressure on her nose. This feeling was no stranger to her, definitely a broken nose. She could taste copper in her mouth as she spat out some of the water. Sombra found herself chained up in a dark room. Her wrists felt raw from the chains pinning her arms up to the ceiling. There was another set of chains around her ankles, not as restricting, but still preventing her from getting into a comfortable position.

_This is a fine mess you got yourself into_ Sombra said to herself, spitting out more blood. It took her several more spit takes of bloody water to realize that she had been stripped down to her bra and underwear. Why on this green earth did she decide to wear her matching D.Va bra and panties? On the front of her underwear there was D.Va’s trademark bunny with the title “Play to Win” stamped above. And on the back it just had to say “Nerf This.” And of course the bra had to have the matching angry bunny face.

“I never knew you were such a fan of the Korean girl.”

Sombra looked up, trying to find the source of the words that strangely gave her the thought of melting chocolate. She was able to focus on a pair of leather thigh-high boots standing in the corner. Moving her eyes up, she saw the unmistakable pale skin of Widowmaker. The assassin wore a skin tight deep V-neck leather leotard. She had dropped the water bucket and was now fiddling around with an intimidating riding crop.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a fan of leather,” Sombra retorted, becoming very aware of her body figure. Sombra being self-conscious? Who would have ever thought?

A sultry laugh left Widowmaker’s lips as she slowly made her way to where Sombra was chained, slowly circling around her.

“Are you going to go into a monologue on why you interfered with _my_ mission or what?”

Widowmaker placed a cold finger on the back of Sombra’s neck. She then slowly traced her finger down, following Sombra’s cybernetic spine implants. “You are starting to become predictable.” A chill went through Sombra, as she flinched away from Widowmaker’s touch. “We were aware that Overwatch had information on the Talon council members. Talon predicted that you would take the information for your own personal use. So they assigned me to follow you on your mission and interfere once I knew you had the information that we originally wanted to obtain.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Sombra said with a mischievous grin, noticing an itch on her nose. “But is the leather really necessary, Araña,” twitching her nose trying to ease her itch.

Widowmaker pulled out a switchblade and held the cold metal up to her nostril, the itch becoming nonexistent. Sombra didn’t see the switchblade earlier on Widowmaker and tried not to think too long on where she had it concealed.

“Am I going to have to enforce some rules?” Widowmaker said softly, her warm breath licking the sides of Sombra’s neck. She slowing slid the cold blade down to Sombra’s lips, threatening to slice them down the center. Adrenaline rushed through Sombra, her muscles tensed as the blade ran down further, caressing her chin. “Speak only when spoken to.”

Sombra’s heart was racing in her chest. She began to feel a slight throb, wanting to cross her legs to ease the sensation but struggled against the restraints. Widowmaker ran the blade down the side of her neck, applying more pressure the farther it went. Widowmaker was intensely staring into Sombra’s eyes, that devilish grin still painted across her beautiful face. Sombra felt the familiar sensation of warm blood running down the curves of her breast.

Widowmaker placed the blade under the strap of Sombra’s bra, licking the small stream of blood. And with a swift slice, the strap was cut, allowing a breast to fall out. Widowmaker placed her gentle lips onto the nipple, ripe like berries. Gently grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin.

Sombra’s breath hitched, her nails digging into her hands still hanging above her head, her breast swelling. Widowmaker’s lips grazed to the other breast, tearing off the bra strap. Now with both breast exposed to the cool air and Widowmaker’s sharp teeth, the throbbing manifested, demanding for attention. Sombra squeezed her eyes shut. Has it really been so long that she so quickly felt aroused? Then again everyone is different. So incredibly fucking different.

Widowmaker left a warm trail down Sombra’s stomach with her tongue. Oh, god. She moved closer to the throbbing sensation. Please, please, satisfy that demanding cry between her legs. Widowmaker kissed the skin just below her bellybutton, sliding the knife under Sombra’s undies, threatening to give the same fate as the bra straps. Juices swelled with in her as the knife began to rip the threads. And just like that, a perfectly good matching pair of underwear was cast to the ground.

A cold hand slowly crawled its way up Sombra’s chest, squeezing her ripe breast. Widowmaker looked up to Sombra with the same devilish expression, slipping her hand beneath Sombra’s legs, hovering above the clit. A wave of warmth overwhelmed her. How was Sombra going to survive this? Dammit, why was she so easy? Her pulse raced, her lower lips growing wet with excitement, screaming for attention. Sombra felt rage swell within her, she wanted this torture to stop, for the teasing to stop and to just finish her off like the miserable bitch she was.

“Dios-dios mío,” Sombra gasped, her nails digging deeper into her palms.

Widowmaker stopped all movement, a twinkle in her golden eyes. “You disappoint me,” she tsked, withdrawing her hands from Sombra’s aching body, reaching for the leather crop. “I told you,” she spoke, stroking Sombra’s bare breast with the end of the crop, “to speak only when spoken to.” Widowmaker lightly smacked Sombra’s thigh, watching intently to see what kind of reaction she would get.

Sombra bit down on her lip, trying not to make a sound, trying to contain her arousal. Another smack, slightly stronger than the first. Could her heart race any faster? Was there no end to this overwhelming rush? Sombra was going off the edge. She wanted to cry, she wanted this to end, but at the same time, she just wanted more.

Widowmaker continued to smack Sombra with the leather crop, ranging from her slender calves to her bare ass. All sensation was getting tied up in her ass and pussy. As if Widowmaker was reading her mind, she started to slap the crop deeper between Sombra’s legs. Fuck, this is what Sombra wanted, this is what she needed. With her ankles still in chains, she squirmed, adjusting her hips so that the crop would smack her just right. She could feel her clit pulsating, her insides swelling up with juices, ready to burst. Sombra couldn’t help but whimper and moan as Widowmaker continued to punish her cunt.

With one last smack, Sombra gave out a weak yet satisfied gasp as her insides melted. Her muscles collapsed, succumbing to the force of gravity. Her head lolled to side, her ankles and wrists no longer fighting against the restraints. She felt warm and fuzzy, strangely at peace.

“Let this be a warning,” Widowmaker whispered, coming dangerously close to Sombra’s lips, caressing her jaw. “For the next time you try to take something that isn’t yours.”

“It’s a good thing I never learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mierda: fuck  
> Araña: spider
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave your thoughts in the comments! I am open to advice on how to improve my writing!


End file.
